Bludd and Duchess on a Plane
Log Title: Bludd and Duchess on a Plane Characters: Duchess, Major Bludd Location: American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe Date: 20 September 2010 (SG) TP: Shattered Glass TP Summary: Major Bludd encounters Duchess on his way to Springfield to begin the hunt for his alternate self. Category:2010 Category:Logs Category:Shattered Glass TP ''As logged by '' Major Bludd American Southwest - Shattered Glass Universe The Southwestern United States is defined as the states that lie west of the Mississippi River, with the qualification of a certain northern limit such as the 37, 38, 39, or 40 degree north latitude. A 97.33 longitude degree west could qualify as the separation of the American Southwest from the American South. The Southwest historically began at the far west side of Fort Worth, 10 miles east of downtown Austin, and 55 miles east of downtown San Antonio. Some sources however, put this boundary line much further west, classifying most of Texas and Oklahoma as a "southwestern" sub-region of the South itself, thus distinguishing them from the other states commonly considered Southwestern. However, Southwestern vegetation such as the Desert Spoon, Prickly Pear Cactus, and the Spanish Dagger can be seen growing natively in Austin, the Texas Hill Country, San Antonio, South Texas, the Rio Grande Valley, and South Padre. The Southwest is ethnically varied, with significant European American and Hispanic American populations in addition to more regional African American, Asian American, and American Indian populations. The area also contains large cities and metropolitan areas, despite its low population density in rural areas. Houston, Dallas, Phoenix and San Antonio are among the top ten most populous cities in the country. Many of the states in this region, such as Arizona, Nevada, New Mexico and Texas have witnessed some of the highest population growth in the United States. Urban areas in this region, like Albuquerque, Austin, Las Vegas, Phoenix, Tucson and El Paso are some of the fastest-growing cities in the country. (Source: Wikipedia) Duchess is standing in line to speak with someone about chartering a plane. None of the Major Airlines have a direct flight to Springfield... Major Bludd steps up to the end of the queue, frowning to himself over the need to wait in line. He's gotten his advance and his intel from General Flagg and is eager to begin his hunt. The family he's seeking last resided in Indianapolis, so he's planning to start there. Lost in thought, he doesn't take any immediate notice of anyone in line ahead of him. Duchess frowns, as she is told that no charters are willing to fly her there, "I can pay TRIPLE! Why not? Let me talk to your pilots!" Major Bludd looks up as Duchess' raised voice catches his attention. He tugs the brim of his hat down a bit lower over his eyes, muttering, "Won't turn down cold hard cash, will they?" Duchess is told that Springfield is not a popular location, but with the offer of triple pay, one of the pilots says, "I'll do it... if anyone else is heading in that direction, anyways." Springfield is not that far from Indianopolis... GAME: Duchess PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. As the Pilot speaks, "Yeah, That'd be the one..." Duchess turns to the familiar sounding voice, smiling. "Se..... she pauses, and arches an eyebrow, it Sounds similiar, but the appearence is off a bit... perhaps he is traveling incognito? GAME: Major Bludd FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Major Bludd tries to further shade his face with his hat without making it look obvious that he's doing so. "Er," he says. "What's in Springfield? I was headed for Indianapolis, actually." The Pilot says, "I can take you to Indianapolis, after stopping of in SPringfield. It would be cost effective." The Duchess just looks at Bludd, her eyes narrowed. "Sounds good," Bludd says to the pilot, nodding. He avoids the Duchess' gaze. "When can we leave?" "As soon as both of ya pay. My plane is ready to go..." The pilot responds, motion Bludd to move next to the Duchess, "Ladies first, of course." Anastasia smiles, and pulls out the plastic. American Express, don't leave home without it! "Of course," Bludd says. He waits for the Duchess to finish her transaction before handing over his own credit card, recently acquired under an assumed name. Duchess finishes her transaction, and while Bludd is paying, she leans over to him, "Traveling Incognito, Sebastian?" she whispers, not even loud enough for anyone else to hear, except for Bludd. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of Average difficulty. Major Bludd doesn't even twitch as the Duchess calls him by his first name. He merely grunts in acknowledgement as he signs for the payment on his card. GAME: Major Bludd PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Duchess frowns, than shrugs, maybe he is just not ready to break cover... She'll talk to him on the plane. The Pilot is waiting, than leads the two to a plane. Major Bludd walks out to the plane with the pilot, staying close on the man's heels. He flicks a nervous glance to the Duchess, then focuses on the plane out on the tarmac. The woman bears a great resemblance to the Baroness, hair colour and accent aside. He'd recognise that face anywhere: the face he was the first to see all those years ago in Switzerland. Could this be the Baroness' alternate self? A Good guess, Bludd... She of course, doesn't realize any otherside Bludd's have come through. She moves to the Plane, a Nice LearJet, and boards it. She seems to have no luggage, not even a single bag. Major Bludd allows the Duchess to board first, then he climbs aboard. He, too, travels very light, carrying no bags. Duchess stands around, waiting to see where Sebastian will sit. She is not in any hurry, but she wants to be able to make conversation. Major Bludd makes a gesture of concession. "After you," he says. Duchess sighs, and than glances over to see the pilot close the door, and slip into the cockpit, again closing and bolting the door. She finally sits, and says, "Allright, Sebastian. What is going on? I thought you had taken your son and hidden out somewhere else. I haven't seen you in quite some time...." Major Bludd stands in the aisle for a moment, looking down at the Duchess from beneath the brim of his hat. "Not as simple as I'd've liked," he says quietly. He puts a weary sound into his voice. "There's not a lot of places we can go where I won't be recognised." Duchess nods, "Although, Springfield is one of the better places. We do keep track of anyone coming in to town... Why did you leave? We could have protected you from the Government...." Major Bludd falters, turning his head away from the Duchess while he thinks. What would he do in his counterpart's place? Having governments hunt him down is nothing new for him, but if his enemies were seeking to capture and likely /torture/ his family... He frowns. If he had a family, his own family, he'd stop at nothing to protect them. And he wouldn't trust anybody to do the job for him. "You can't be certain of that," he replies. "I can't take chances." Duchess shrugs, "Has Father Cobra ever given you a reason to doubt him?" she asks, than even softer, "Have I?" If one didn't know any better, they might think her soft voice was almost flirtatious. Major Bludd finally sits down beside the Duchess, keeping his face turned away. He hangs his head slightly, as if weary from the trials and tribulations of keeping his family safe. "That's not the point," he argues quietly. "They're everywhere." Duchess rests a hand on Bludd's shoulder, "We can help, you know we can... If only you would trust us." She shrugs slightly, "I want to help you..." Major Bludd relaxes under the Duchess' touch, slumping back into his seat. "I know," he says, "and I appreciate it. Can use all the help I can get." Duchess nods thoughtfully, "Have you considered going through the portal? It is the one place the Joe Team, and the Government, might not look for you." The plane takes off, as they speak. "I'll help you get across, if you want." "Yeah, I've thought about it," Bludd replies. "But what will they think of me over there?" He continues to avoid the Duchess' gaze. "I could be in bigger trouble there than I am here." She frowns slightly, "I've met a few of the other siders, when I went through... The Joes over there, from what I can tell, are not like they are here..." Duchess lets her hand squeeze the Major's shoulder, but doesn't drop it. She figures he needs the comfort. Major Bludd tenses. "You mean they're not all bloodthirsty maniacs?" he asks, thinking of Ebony. Duchess nods, ever so slightly, "The ones I met were very polite to me... Not at all like the few I've met here." She fails to mention that she met one named Chameleon, who looks JUST like her little sister, the sweet, innocent one... It may have her slightly biased, "I can contact them, if you want?" "I'll keep it in mind." Bludd shakes his head. "You really think Springfield is safe?" he asks. Duchess nods, "Oh, it is. I could show it to you... Show you the security measures we have in place?" she offers. Oh, will she be in trouble when it comes to light that she is sharing secrets with someone working for Flagg.... Major Bludd seems to ponder this idea for a long time. Finally he nods. "Might set m'mind at ease," he drawls. Duchess says softly, "Anything to help *you* feel better." Sure, she has alterior motives... She wants to make sure Sebastian sticks around. Who knows, he might even fall in love, divorce his wife, and marry her! Than she could get him to join the Peace Movement, have her cake, eat it too... Major Bludd doesn't miss the tone of the Duchess' voice. He does his very best to keep the malicious smirk off his face. "Appreciate that," he says quietly, turning to gaze intently at her. In doing so, he reveals the eyepatch that covers the remains of his left eye. Duchess reaches her hand to the eyepatch, "Loose the prosthetic? Or is it yet another part of your disguise? We can get you a new one, if you lost the old one...." Her voice is filled with concern, but not revulsion. She doesn't actually touch the eyepatch, that would be bad form, and rather rude. Major Bludd pulls back automatically. "Nah, it's just the disguise, y'know." He chuckles nervously. Duchess ahhs softly, and lets her hand drop to his hand, squeezing it, "Glad to hear it. Those have to be expensive, I imagine... Would hate to see you have to wait on a replacement." Bludd turns his hand over, interlacing his fingers with hers. "Yeh," he drawls quietly. "With 'em lookin' fer me, better t'look a bit less like m'self, eh?" With his other hand he tugs at his beard, smiling over at her. Duchess smiles as the Major holds her hand. She smiles, and leans back into her seat, staring at him almost like a lovesick school girl. "I prefer the less scrufy look, but you do look pretty good... err.. not like yourself, I mean." Damnit Ana.... Hit him on the head with it, why don't you? Major Bludd chuckles, genuinely amused at her reaction. "Well," he hedges, attempting to maintain the charade as best he's able, "nice of ya t'say." Duchess sighs softly, "Too bad you are married, Sebastian..." Of course, she doesn't even know the last time Bludd *saw* his wife, but.... She shrugs, and frees her hand after a bit. "If that ever changes...." All the subtly of a cat in heat, this one, eh? Major Bludd puts on a guilty look and stares at his boots. He'd been told by his counterpart's son, Scott, about the wife, someone he'd once had very strong feelings for indeed, many years ago. He presses his lips together in a gesture he unknowingly shares with his counterpart. "Yeah, I ..." He shakes his head, not finishing the sentence. Duchess sighs softly, "I didn't mean to make you feel bad, Sebastian... I'm sorry. Forget I said anything." She turns from him, and she sighs again. o O (Stupid... shouldn't have reminded him... I could have gotten him to kiss me....) "S'alright," Bludd replies. "If I'm goin' to Springfield with ya," he adds, "mebbe someone oughta tell th'pilot." Duchess shrugs, "He said Springfield was the first stop, I thought." She responds, without looking at the Major, concerned she stepped over some limit she should not have. Dammit, why is everything so difficult? "Was it?" Bludd peers around toward the cabin door. "Never mind, then." He sits back in his seat and tugs the brim of his hat down lower, looking for all the world like he's going to take a nap. Duchess remains quiet, glancing over her shoulder at the Major, with a look only slightly filled with desire. She shrugs, and than says, softly, "I'll wake you when we get there."